Cacth Me If You Can
by Bee-Baekbee
Summary: "Hilangkan dulu ke playboy-an mu itu! Baru kau boleh dekat dekat dengan ku dalam radius 3 meter!" – Byun Baekhyun. "Lihat saja Byun Baekhyun! Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai kapanpun! Pokoknya kau harus menjadi milik ku titik!" – Park Chanyeol." - A ChanBaek Fanfiction, YAOI, SHOUNEN AI.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author : Bee**_

 _ **Title : Cacth Me If You Can (Prolog)**_

 _ **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and other cast.**_

 _ **Pairing : ChanBaek**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Drama, Comedy.**_

 _ **Summary : "Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang seorang kingka sekolah bernama Park Chanyeol yang tengah berusaha mati matian untuk mendapatkan cinta si namja cantik 'Byun Baekhyun'.**_

 _ **"Hilangkan dulu ke playboy-an mu itu! Baru kau boleh dekat dekat dengan ku dalam radius 3 meter!" – Byun Baekhyun.**_

 _ **"Lihat saja Byun Baekhyun! Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai kapanpun! Pokoknya kau harus menjadi milik ku titik!" – Park Chanyeol."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara deru mesin terdengar saat sebuah mobil _Lamborghini Veneno Roadster_ memasuki area parkir sekolah, membuat beberapa siswa -oh ini memang sekolah khusus namja- yang berada di sekitar mengalihkan atensi mereka sepenuhnya pada mobil mewah yang kini sudah terparkir cantik di area parkir sekolah.

Mereka saling berbisik, bertanya tanya tentang siapa pemilik mobil mewah tersebut. Sebelum kemudian teriakan memekikan telinga dari beberapa namja -berstatus uke tentu saja- terdengar saat seorang namja tampan berperawakan tinggi keluar dari pintu kemudi.

 _"KYAAAA PARK CHANYEOL!"_

 ** _._**

Namanya Park Chanyeol. Remaja berumur 18 tahun yang berada di tingkat kedua senior high school.

Siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan Chanyeol ? Namja tampan dengan perawakan tinggi itu adalah salasatu kingka sekolah yang memiliki banyak penggemar.

Kaya, tampan, popular, selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dan err ... Playboy.

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, Chanyeol itu adalah namja nyaris sempurna yang ideal sekali untuk di jadikan pacar. Tapi bagi si namja cantik bernama Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol itu tidak lebih dari-

" _ **Seonggok daging yang harusnya lenyap dari permukaan bumi!"**_

Kenapa begitu ?

 _ **"Karena kelakuannya tidak setampan wajahnya!"**_

Kalau bisa di bilang sih, Baekhyun itu haters nya Chanyeol. Pokonya, namja cantik penggemar eyeliner itu paling anti deh sama yang namanya Park Chanyeol a.k.a Park DoBi a.k.a apalah itu Baekhyun tidak peduli!

Entah ini adalah keberuntungan atau kesialan untuk nya, tapi sejak setahun yang lalu, Chanyeol sudah kebelet(?) sekali ingin menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai kekasih nya. Tapi setiap di tembak, namja bereyeliner itu tidak pernah merespon sama sekali.

Kadang kelakuan Baekhyun itu suka bikin gemas penggemar Chanyeol.

Iya, gemas pengen cubitin si mungil cantik itu pakai gunting rumput karena sudah berani sekali menghiraukan pangeran mereka. Setiap di tanya kenapa Baekhyun selalu menolak si kingka tampan itu, maka namja cantik itu akan menjawab-

 _ **"Che! Si Park Chanyeol itu sama sekali tidak masuk kriteria namja idaman ku. Jadi, jangan terlalu banyak bermimpi kalau aku akan begitu saja menerima namja playboy itu!"**_

Ingatkan dia kalau Chanyeol bisa saja memiliki kekasih di setiap tikungan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **How ? :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Annyeong haseyo~

my first ff ChanBaek nih kkk, gimana ? Pada mau di lanjut ? ^^ sebenernya ini ff KaiHun, Cuma aku remake ke ChanBaek kkk, jadi maklum kalo masih ada penulisan nama yang salah kkk mungkin gak ke edit :v

Review yaaaa~

Thanks

Bee~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author : Bee**_

 _ **Title : Cacth Me If You Can (Chapter 1)**_

 _ **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and other cast.**_

 _ **Pairing : ChanBaek**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Drama, Comedy.**_

 _ **Summary : "Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang seorang kingka sekolah bernama Park Chanyeol yang tengah berusaha mati matian untuk mendapatkan cinta si namja cantik 'Byun Baekhyun'.**_

 _ **"Hilangkan dulu ke playboy-an mu itu! Baru kau boleh dekat dekat dengan ku dalam radius 3 meter!" – Byun Baekhyun.**_

 _ **"Lihat saja Byun Baekhyun! Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai kapanpun! Pokoknya kau harus menjadi milik ku titik!" – Park Chanyeol."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam menunjukan pukul 09.45 pagi. Keadaan kelas 2.1 begitu hening, hanya sesekali terdengar suara Kang seonsaengnim yang tengah menjelaskan materinya di depan kelas sana.

Chanyeol kembali menguap untuk yang ke lima kalinya. Namja jangkung itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bosan mendengar ocehan Kang saenim yang tidak ia mengerti sama sekali, mata tajam dengan manik kelam miliknya mengedar sebelum kemudian tatapan itu terkunci pada sosok manis yang kini tengah fokus memperhatikan materi yang Kang saenim terangkan.

Bibir setengah tebal itu terangkat membentuk senyuman tipis.

Astagaaaa ... Byun Baekhyun itu sudah ibarat bidadari jatuh dari surga di hadapan Chanyeol ya ? Eaaa~

Sempurna di lihat dari sisi manapun.

Sudah cantik, pintar, manis, punya eyesmile, judes, jutek, suka ngambek, galak dan jutek dan Judes dan tukang ngambek, dan galak dan galak dan galak.

Oh mungkin sifat buruk si cantik mungil itu hanya akan keluar kalau sedang dekat dekat dengan dirinya.

Chanyeol mendengus.

Mendekati Baekhyun itu susah nya sudah seperti mencari jerami di tumpukan jarum!

Sudah sakit sakit tertusuk jarum, eh jeraminya gak dapet dapet.

Sudah segala macam cara di lakukan, eh Baekhyun-nya gak dapet dapet.

 _ **Pletak!**_

"Ouchh!" Chanyeol meringis saat sebuah penghapus papan tulis mendarat tepat di kening mulusnya. Dengan kesal ia menolehkan kepala, menatap Kang saenim -si pelaku pelemparan- yang kini tengah melotot ke arahnya.

"Papan tulisnya di depan sini, Park Chanyeol! Bukan di kening Byun Baekhyun!"

"Ffpppttt"

Suara tawa hampir memenuhi seisi ruangan, kalau saja pemuda tampan berperawakan jangkung itu tidak segera mengeluarkan deathglare mengerikannya.

"Perhatikan pelajaran! Atau kau aku keluarkan dari kelas!" Ancam Kang saenim sebelum kembali menjelaskan materinya.

Chanyeol lagi lagi mendengus, tapi sedetik kemudian dengusan sebal itu berubah menjadi senyum sok ganteng kala manik kelam itu mendapati namja anggun yang sedari tadi di tatapnya, menatap balik.

Matanya mengerling seksi membuat Baekhyun menatap ngeri kearahnya.

"Apa kamu ?!" si pemuda cantik bertanya tanpa suara sambil memelototkan matanya, berniat menakuti namja yang sedari tadi menatapnya itu.

Tapi bukan nya takut, Baekhyun malah mendapati Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sambil menulis sesuatu di bukunya.

Heh ? Apa pelototannya tidak cukup menakutkan untuk seorang Park Chanyeol ?!

Chanyeol memperlihatkan hasil tulisannya pada Baekhyun yang entah kenapa malah membuat namja cantik itu semakin membulatkan mata sipitnya -shock- lalu berteriak-

 _"NEO MICHEOSSEO ?!"_

Sambil berdiri dan menggebrak meja.

Setelahnya-

 _Hening ..._

Keadaan kelas mendadak hening, semua murid termasuk Kang saenim kini menatap si namja cantik yang baru saja berteriak dengan hebohnya.

Baekhyun diam, tapi matanya kini mengedar dengan lucu, membalas tatapan yang semua orang tujukan padanya, sebelum kemudian namja cantik itu menelan liur dengan susah payah Kala mata sipit milik nya beradu pandang dengan manik kelam milik Kang saenim.

Glek ...

Perasaannya saja atau memang muncul tanduk setan berwarna merah yang tiba tiba saja muncul di atas kepala Kang saenim ?

"Saenim, aku-"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! KELUAR DARI KELAS KUU!"

Oh hell! Belum juga Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, tapi Kang saenim sudah mengeluarkan kata keramatnya.

 _Hiks ..._

Ia mendesah pasrah sebelum kemudian membereskan peralatannya lalu berjalan gontai keluar kelas.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu menggaruk kepalanya bingung sambil bergumam-

"Apa yang salah dengan tulisan ku ? Kenapa Baekhyun malah berteriak setelah membacanya ?"

- _Aww, Baekhyunnie tampak begitu menggemaskan saat membulatkan mata seperti itu. Duhhh ... Aku jadi gemas dan tidak tahan ingin segera membawa Baekhyun ke atas ranjang hehee-_

Yeah ... Begitulah kira kira Isi tulisan yang namja jangkung itu perlihatkan pada Baekhyun.

Oh, bodoh sekali -_-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun cemberut, bibir tipis nya mempout lucu lengkap dengan kedua pipi yang di kembungkan.

Kini, namja penggemar eyeliner itu sudah berada di kantin sekolah, bersama temannya tentu saja. Bel istirahat baru berbunyi lima belas menit yang lalu, tapi si cantik Baekhyunnie sudah berada di sini sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu.

Ingatkan kalau ia di keluarkan dari kelas saat tak sengaja berteriak setelah membaca tulisan bodoh nya Chanyeol ?

"Strawberry milkshake nya tidak mau ya ? Untuk hyung saja bagaimana ?"

"Enak saja!" Baekhyun berucap judes sambil mengambil strawberry milkshake nya dari tangan si 'hyung'.

"Kkkk, lagian dari tadi cemberut terus ? Kenapa sih dongsaeng kesayangan hyung ini, eum ?" Namja manis yang duduk di hadapan Baekhyun itu melipat kedua tangannya lalu menyimpannya di atas meja.

"Aku kesal Xingxing hyung! Ish! Aku di keluarkan dari kelas saat pelajaran Kang saenim!"

Namja manis yang di panggil Xingxing atau tepatnya bernama Yixing itu menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Loh ? Kenapa bisa begitu ?"

Baekhyun semakin mempoutkan bibirnya. Ish! Dia jadi kesal kalau ingat kejadian saat pelajaran Kang saenim tadi!

"Semuanya gara gara si jelek DoBi itu!"

"DoBi? Chanyeol maksud mu ? Memangnya kenapa dengan Chanyeol ?"

"Hyung~" Baekhyun merengek. "Masa si bodoh itu bilang pelototan ku menggemaskan!"

"Uh ?" Yixing menahan tawanya. "Benarkah ?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. "Iya~ tadi kan si Chanyeol itu ketahuan memandangi ku oleh Kang saenim, lalu saenim menegurnya dan aku tidak sengaja ikut ikutan menatapnya saat dia di marahi Kang saenim"

"Lalu ?"

"Lalu dia malah tersenyum padaku. Tadinya aku ingin menakutinya dengan pelototan ku, tapi bukannya takut, dia malah terkekeh geli setelahnya menulis kalimat yang benar benar membuat ku ingin mengulitinya hidup hidup!"

"Tulisan ?" Namja manis berdimple itu mencomot kentang gorengnya. "Tulisan apa ?"

"Dia bilang-" wajah Baekhyun merona. "Aku menggemaskan dan dia jadi tidak tahan untuk membawa ku ke atas ranjang! Menyebalkan sekali kan ?! Gara gara tulisan itu aku jadi berteriak lalu Kang saenim mengusir ku dari kelasnya!"

"Ffpppttt"

"Ish! Jangan tertawa~" Baekhyun kembali merengek dengan lucunya, tanpa sadar kalau namja jangkung yang baru saja di bicarakan itu tengah menatap kagum bibir tipis milik nya yang kini tengah mencebik lucu.

Duhh ... Sudah tipis, berwarna pink lagi~

Chanyeol rasanya jadi ingin kecup kecup belahan menggoda milik bidadarinya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jangan hanya di pandangi. Berani mendekatinya tidak ?"

Chanyeol menoleh, menatap namja tampan yang kini mendudukan diri di sebelahnya, lalu tersenyum.

"Aku sudah mendekatinya kok. Baekhyunnie nya saja yang tidak mau aku dekati"

Namja tampan itu terkekeh, tangannya mencomot kentang goreng milik Chanyeol, tapi kedua mata sipit dengan manik setajam elang itu ikut ikutan menatap si cantik yang sedang di tatap sunbae yang sekaligus teman nya itu.

"Kkkk, kau pikir mendekati hyung ku akan semudah kau mendekati pacar pacar mu ?"

Chanyeol mendengus mendengar ucapan calon(?) adik iparnya itu. "Aku sudah tidak memiliki pacar sejak setahun lalu kalau kau lupa Byun Sehun!"

"Lalu Kau pikir Baekkie hyung akan Percaya dengan itu ? Kata playboy itu sudah melekat sekali pada dirimu, DoBi hyung. Hyung ku tidak akan mudah Percaya padamu, kkk"

"Ck, kau itu memang menyebalkan ya ? Daripada mengatakan kata kata yang membuat semangat ku patah, lebih baik kau membantu ku untuk mendekati hyung mu!"

"Khe ? Aku ? Membantu mu ?" Kedua alis namja tampan bernama Sehun itu bertaut. "Tidak akan! Kau sudah terlalu sering mendapat apa yang kau inginkan dengan mudah. Nah sekarang waktunya kau bekerja keras untuk mendapat apa yang kau inginkan itu sendirian"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Tapi ini terlalu susah! Bagaimana bisa ada orang seperti Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak takluk dengan pesona ku ?"

Sehun tertawa melihat wajah Chanyeol yang seperti nya sudah frustasi karena ulah hyung nya yang tidak pernah peduli dengan namja jangkung itu.

"Mau ku beritahu rahasia ampuh menaklukan hati Baekkie hyung ?"

"Huh ?! Apa ?! Apa ?!" Wajah malas Chanyeol berubah semangat sesaat setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan.

Namja tampan itu memainkan alisnya. "Apa yang akan aku dapatkan kalau aku memberitahu mu ?"

"Apapun! Apapun yang kau inginkan!"

"Benar ?"

Chanyeol mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja! Jadi cepat katakan apa yang bisa membuat ku menaklukan hati Baekhyun ?!"

Sehun tersenyum misterius, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Chanyeol. "Aku minta Veneno mu, bolehkan ?"

Chanyeol melotot. "Enak saja! Jangan minta itu dong! Kau tidak tau sesusah apa aku membujuk eoppa untuk membelikannya ?!"

"Ck, mau tidak ?! Lagipula rahasia mahal ini hanya bisa di tukar dengan Veneno!"

"Oh ayolah Hun" Chanyeol mengeluarkan tatapan memohonnya. "Tukar dengan Veyron ku saja, okay ? Kalau tidak mau dengan Mercy atau Porsche ku juga boleh! Asal tidak dengan Veneno, aku kan akan memakai mobil itu untuk mengantar jemput Baekhyunnie"

Sehun rasanya ingin tertawa terbahak melihat wajah melas sekaligus penasaran milik temannya itu. Kkk, hyung nya yang satu ini mau saja dia manfaatkan.

"Hhhh ... Yasudah yasudah" Sehun memasang wajah serius -pura puranya-. "Kalau kau bukan teman ku tidak akan aku beritahu" ucapnya. "Karena aku sedang baik hati, jadi bagaimana kalau di tukar dengan Porsche saja ? Ta-"

"Baik baik! Aku tidak masalah dengan itu! Kau bisa mengambil mobilnya nanti! Jadi cepat katakan sekarang!" Ucap Chanyeol tidak sabar.

"Aku belum selesai bicara" dengus Sehun sebal. "Bagaimana kalau rahasianya di tukar dengan Porsche persis milik mu tapi aku ingin yang baru! Mana sudi aku memakai mobil bekas mu"

"Kau gila Hun ?! Porsche milik ku juga masih baru, aku baru pakai dua kali! Lagipula mobil itu baru sebulan yang lalu aku beli!"

"Tetap saja kan itu bekas mu ?"

"Oh please! Jangan membuat ini menjadi sulit!" Chanyeol menggaruk pipinya frustasi. "Begini, aku baru saja meminta Eoppa membelikan Veneno yang harganya sampai 4 milyar won (sekitar rp. 40 milyar lebih), kau mau aku di cincang pak tua itu karena sudah berani meminta di beli kan Porsche sedangkan porsche milik ku juga tidak pernah aku pakai ?!"

"Errr ..." Sehun berdecak kesal. "Ck, kau ini banyak nawarnya ya! Yasudah tidak usah saja!"

"Tidak usah apa ?"

"Tidak usah memberikan mobil mu!" Balasnya kesal.

"Beneran ? Kau mau memberi kan rahasia menaklukan hati Baekhyun dengan cuma cuma pada ku ?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan senyum bahagianya.

Sehun berjengit. "Siapa yang bilang akan memberikannya dengan cuma cuma ?"

"Uh ?" mata bulat Chanyeol mengerjap bingung. "Lalu ? Kau bilang kau sudah tidak mau di tukar dengan semua mobil ku ?"

"Bukan berarti aku akan memberitahu rahasianya dengan cuma cuma kan ?" Sehun tersenyum misterius, membuat Chanyeol waspada.

Ck, pasti si cadel itu akan meminta yang macam macam padanya.

"Sehun! Kau tidak meminta ku untuk menyerahkan perusahaan ayah ku padamu hanya untuk rahasia ini kan ?"

Namja tampan memainkan alisnya. "Lebih dari itu"

 _Glek ..._

Oh apa si cadel ini akan memintanya menyerahkan perusahaan Ayahnya ? Lalu meminta mansion nya ? Lalu meminta uang padanya ? La-

"Berikan aku nomor Ponsel sepupu mu yang baru pindah dari China itu. Oh aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya kemarin di rumah mu"

 _Eh ?_

Ucapan Sehun barusan cukup membuat Chanyeol memasang facepalm nya.

"Bodoh, tidak usah berbelit belit sampai meminta mobil dan sebagainya kalau pada akhirnya kau hanya meminta nomor Luhan hyung padaku"

Sehun nyengir. "Aku hanya menguji mu saja tadi, kkk"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Sudahlah! Ayo beri tau rahasianya padaku!"

"Nomor sepupu cantik mu dulu!"

"Aish itu mudah Hun! Katakan dulu nanti aku kirimkan nomor Ponsel nya padamu!"

"Nomor dulu!"

"Baiklah baiklah" Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya, lalu segera mengirim nomor milik sepupunya itu pada Sehun.

Si namja tampan tersenyum puas saat mendapati nomor Luhan di ponselnya. Ia menyentuh kata save di ponselnya sebelum kemudian menyimpannya kembali di saku blazer. Lalu berdehem-

"Baekhyun itu sangat suka yang namanya strawberry, t-"

"Ck, kalau itu aku juga tau Hun!"

Sehun menggeplak kepala temannya itu dengan kesal. "Aku belum selesai bicara!"

Chanyeol mendengus sambil mengusap kepala yang jadi sasaran pukulan Sehun. Ck, dasar hoobae tidak sopan!

"Yasudah jangan mukul segala dong!"

"Mau di lanjutkan tidak ?"

"Iya!"

"Baekhyun hyung itu suka strawberry, tapi sebenarnya ada satu hal yang begitu ia suka melebihi strawberry dan aku jamin ini akan membuat Baekkie hyung takluk"

"Apa itu ?!"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol serius. "Baekhyun sangat menyukai Kris EXO, jadi kalau kau ingin menaklukan hati Baekhyun-" namja tampan bersiap untuk berlari.

"SANA JADI KRIS EXO, DENGAN BEGITU KAU AKAN MUDAH MENAKLUKAN HATI BAEKHYUN. HAHAHAHA" Sehun berlari saat tubuh namja jangkung di sebelahnya itu kini sudah mengeluarkan aura hitamnya.

"TERIMAKASIH NOMORNYA, CHANYEOL HYUNG! KAU MUDAH SEKALI DI MANFAATKAN KHAHAHAHAAHAA"

"YA SIALAN! MATI SAJA KAU BYUN SEHUN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mendengus. Sialan! Si Sehun itu memang sialan!

Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mempunyai seorang adik menyebalkan macam si Sehun itu ?!

Namja jangkung itu seperti nya benar benar dalam mood yang buruk. Sedari tadi ia hanya diam, menatap Miss Emily yang tengah berbicara bahasa Inggris di depan kelas, tanpa melakukan kebiasannya -menatap Baekhyun-.

Errr ... Dia sedang kesal pokoknya! Jadi malas deh untuk mengagumi wajah Baekhyun yang sialnya mirip dengan Sehun.

Haish! Kalau memandang Baekhyun disaat sedang kesal pada Sehun itu malah membuatnya juga kesal pada Baekhyun. Wajah mereka mirip sih, jadi Chanyeol suka merasa lagi mandangin muka nyebelin Sehun waktu lagi mandang Baekhyun.

Meski wajah Baekhyun itu jauh lebih manis, lebih cantik dan lebih enak di pandang dari pada si cadel-menyebalkan itu, tetep aja wajah Baekhyun itu ada Sehun Sehun nya!

Kan dia jadi kesal!

Sialan! Si cadel itu pintar sekali menipunya!

"Lihat saja kau! Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu mendapatkan Luhan hyung dengan mudah"

Seringai khas Park Chanyeol itu tersungging di bibir tebalnya, membuat si namja cantik yang sedari tadi memandangnya itu tertegun.

' _Hell! Kenapa Chanyeol terlihat tampan sekali saat smirk seperti itu! Damn! Itu lebih mempesona di banding smirk milik Kris!'_

.

.

Awalnya Baekhyun sih tidak terlalu peduli dengan kebiasaan Chanyeol yang suka sekali memandangi nya saat pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Tapi, lama lama ia menjadi risih sendiri.

Kadang di sela sela pelajaran, ia suka curi curi pandang sama Chanyeol lewat ekor matanya. Memastikan kalau namja jangkung itu tengah memandanginya atau tidak. Biasanya sih saat Baekhyun melakukan itu, ia selalu memergoki Chanyeol tengah memandangnya. Tapi kok sekarang tidak ya ?

Tidak biasanya namja tampan itu terlihat pokus pada pelajaran.

Baekhyun yang tadinya hanya lirik lirik Chanyeol pakai ekor matanya -karena biasanya ia mendapati Chanyeol lagi natap dia- kini memberanikan diri menoleh kan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol yang tengah pokus dengan miss Emily di depan sana.

Ck, saking pokusnya pemuda jangkung itu sampai tidak sadar kalau bidadari nya kini tengah menatap nya.

Kalau di lihat dari wajahnya sih, Baekhyun rasa Chanyeol terlihat sedang kesal. Yeah ... Terlihat dari mimik wajahnya.

Namja cantik itu masih asik dengan kegiatannya. Menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol bahkan sampai memperhatian setiap pahatan sempurna di wajah itu.

Ck, ia baru tau kalau memandangi seseorang itu akan semenyenangkan ini.

Oh, apa ini yang Chanyeol rasakan saat tengah memandanginya ya ?

Tapi setelahnya mata sipit dengan manik caramel indah itu terteggun saat tiba tiba saja Chanyeol menyeringai entah karena apa.

 _'Hell! Kenapa Chanyeol terlihat tampan sekali saat smirk seperti itu! Damn! Itu lebih mempesona di banding smirk milik Kris!'_

Baekhyun berfangirling dalam hati tanpa sadar kalau sebuah penghapus papan tulis kini meluncur kearah nya dan-

 _ **Pletak!**_

"Ouch !"

Ringisan yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu membuat semua siswa termasuk Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapan mereka padanya.

Baekhyun cemberut sambil mengusap kening putihnya yang baru saja di jadikan tempat mendarat penghapus yang di lempar miss Emily.

"Papan tulisnya di depan sini Byun Baekhyun! Bukan di kening Park Chanyeol!" Tegur miss Emily.

Ehhhh ? Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

Dia ketahuan ya ?

Dengan wajah memerah ia menundukan kepalanya sambil bergumam chosonghamnida pada guru bule nya itu.

Saat miss Emily sudah kembali menerangkan pelajaran, namja cantik itu melirik Chanyeol dengan ekor matanya. Tapi tindakannya itu malah membuat pipi putihnya semakin memerah ketika mendapati namja jangkung itu kini menatap sambil tersenyum -menyeringai- kearahnya.

Gosh! Pasti Chanyeol berpikir yang tidak tidak karena ia ketahuan tengah memandangi namja tampan itu.

 _'Hiks ... Harga diri ku~'_ Ratap Baekhyun dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WOW**

 **Meski review sedikit, tapi yg view cukup membuat bee shock liat nya kkk**

 **thanks buat yg udah berkenan buat review, thanks juga buat yang udah milih jadi sider ^^ makasih udah mau baca ff abal nya bee hehe tapi bee harap, buat sider tulis sepatah dua patah kata di kolom review, biar bee makin semangat lanjutinnya.**

 **Gimana chapter satunya ?**

 **Semoga suka ya**

 **See you next chapter**

 **Thanks**

 **Bee** ~


End file.
